Noch immer ein Engel
by seyma
Summary: Nach Staffel 8. Cas ist ein Mensch und nicht grade in bester Laune. Dean versucht ihn aufzumuntern.


Cas saß einfach nur da. Seitdem er kein Engel mehr war, gab es nicht viel das er tun konnte. Er hatte es wirklich versucht und es funktionierte nicht so wie es sollte.

Beim Kochen lies er alles anbrennen (Dean und Sam aßen es trotzdem), mehr als einmal hatte er es versucht. Dean verarztete ihn dann jedes Mal, weil er sich in den Finger geschnitten hatte oder sich die Hand verbrannte. Die Hausarbeit schien eine größere Herausforderung zu sein, es gab so viele verschiedene Reiniger für viele verschiedene Orte und Dinge. Warum konnte man nicht für alles eins nehmen?

Cas legte sich hin und starrte die Decke an. Dean und Sam waren unterwegs mit Charlie, sie hatte einen Geist ausfindig gemacht. Cas mochte Charlie. Sie hatte ihm viel beigebracht und mit ihm Harry Potter und Herr der Ringe geguckt. Viel hatte er zwar nicht verstanden, aber er hatte sich amüsiert. Cas seufzte und stand auf. In seinem Zimmer kam er einfach nicht zu Ruhe. Durch die langen Gänge lief er bis er zu Deans Zimmer kam. Er wollte die Tür öffnen als Deans Worte ihm durch den Kopf gingen. _Du darfst nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis in mein Zimmer, verstanden Cas? _Dann setzte er sich vor die Tür zog die Knie an und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Er hoffte nur das Dean bald nach Hause kam. Cas gähnte und schlief langsam ein und träumte davon das er alles richtig machte und Dean stolz war.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dean hatte Sam und Charlie alleine auf Geisterjagd geschickt. Die beiden würden das schon schaffen, so wie Charlie es geschildert hatte war es nicht grade ein sehr starker Geist.

Er fühlte sich schlecht wegen der Sache mit Cas, also hatte er sich etwas Geld genommen und hatte schon eine Idee was er dem gefallen Engel holen würde. Dean hatte gemerkt wie niedergeschlagen Cas sich fühlte und wie wenig er dagegen machen konnte. Im Internet hatte er etwas gefunden was Cas definitiv aufmuntern würde. Unsicher betrat er den Laden und suchte nach der Kette, als er sie nach kurzem fand lächelte er und flüsterte „Awesome!" Die Verkäuferin an der Kasse grinste, vielleicht nicht viele Männer die wie Dean aussahen diesen Laden betraten. „Für ihre Freundin?" fragte diese. Dean strich sich verlegen über den Nacken. „Nicht wirklich. Eher für einen gefallenen Engel." meinte er. Die Verkäuferin fand das recht süß und verpackte die Kette besonders schön. „Ich hoffe ihr Engel wird sich freuen." meinte sie und übergab Dean das Päckchen. Er lächelte freundlich und ging zurück zu seinem Baby. In seinem Auto musste er erst eiumal tief Luft holen und er schwor sich nie wieder sowas zu tun. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte drehte er die Musik auf und fuhr los.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

„Cas?" rief Dean als er den Bunker betrat, keine Antwort. Vielleicht war er in seinem Zimmer. Dachte Dean und schob die Schlüssel des Impalas in seine Tasche und taste nachdem dem Geschenk. Er lief durch den langen Flur und sah dass das Licht an war. Als er von weitem einen Figur bei seinem Zimmer sah musste er lachen. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte kniete er sich neben Cas und schüttelte ihn sanft. „Cas, wach auf." Sagte er. Der ehemalige Engel sah Dean mit müden Augen an. „Dean?" meinte er mit müder Stimme und war auf einmal wach. „Warst du nicht mit Sam und Charlie einen Geist jagen?" fügte er hinzu. „Ich hab gedacht die schaffen das auch ohne mich. Ich hatte was wichtiges zu tun." erklärte Dean und stand auf. Cas sah zu ihm hoch und stand dann auch auf. Er musterte Dean und legte den Kopf schief. „ich versteh nicht ganz." sagte er. Dean öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und ging rein, Cas jedoch blieb vor der Tür stehen. „warum kommst d nicht rein?" fragte Dean und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich warte darauf das du mir es erlaubst." erklärte Cas. Dean lachte etwas. „Dann komm rein Cas ich erlaub es dir." sagte er. Cas betrat das Zimmer und ging zum Tisch mit dem Bild von Mary, er begrüßte sie, was Dean zum lächeln brachte. Beide setzten sich aufs Bett und Cas sah sich wie jedes mal in dem Zimmer um und musste lächeln, er fühlte sich wohl hier. „Cas geht es dir schon besser?" fragte Dean und sah ihn etwas besorgt an. Cas sah Dean an und nickte sanft. Dean seufzte und griff in seine Tasche und tastete das Päckchen ab. „Weißt du Cas, du hast zwar deine Flügel verloren und bist jetzt ein Mensch, das macht die aber nicht weniger wichtig für uns alle." Erklärte Dean und zog das Päckchen aus der Tasche. Cas sah Dean neugierig an und verstand nicht wirklich was der andere meinte. „Du musst wissen, selbst wenn du kein Engel mehr bist, bist du noch meiner." fügte Dean hinzu und gab Cas das Päckchen. Cas freute sich über die Worte und begriff das er das Päckchen öffnen sollte. Er zog die Kette raus und sah sich den Anhänger an der Kette an. Ein paar Engelsflügel, Silber und funkeln. Jedes Mal wenn sie an einander schlugen, war ein klimperndes Geräusch zu hören. Cas war sprachlos, konnte nicht mal Danke sagen und sah wie Dean ihn nicht ansah. Dann tat er das was er mal in einem Film gesehen hatte und gab Dean einen Kuss auf die Wange.


End file.
